Divine Exercise of Four Symbols
Also taught by Su Meiyao using her divine sense to transfer the steps for cultivation also her understanding it of it The Exercise of Four Symbols were auxiliary in nature and mainly helped in boosting the attack and defense of other martial skills. After practicing and understanding them, they could also be used to demonstrate formidable Martial techniques.The Exercise of Four Symbols was divided into four parts, Azure Dragon Skill * The Azure Dragon was centered around the True Qi of wood and contained both wind and lighting attributes. As such, cultivating the Dragon Divine Exercise will allow the user to cast martial skills that contain either wind or lightning force * Saliva Exercise which provided assistance in planting and growing herbs. Upon casting the Saliva Exercise a mystical liquid would be created from his Azure Dragon True Qi, which, when applied to spirit herbs, accelerated their growth.(Ch-7) * Dragon Roar - (Offensive martial Technique) This Technique Produce the dragon roar. Its might would devastate both a person’s heart and soul.IT also contain lightning and wind attribute which burst forth, and the power of the wind was similar to a knife attacking the enemy.(Ch-11) ** Roar of the Nine Heavens - Evolution of the Azure Dragon Roar. Has a high request of true qi and the body. (ch-614) * Dragon Claw - This technique Transform Chen Xiang arm in shape of a dragon’s claw, strong and vigorous, and surged with the extremely tyrannical Azure Dragon true Qi to attack and opponent(Ch-11) * Dragon Fist - This is a very wild martial arts, only when lightning reaches a certain level can it be used(Ch-689, 690) White Tiger Skill * White Tiger Divine Exercise corresponded to the metal attribute. * The Tiger Divine Exercise signified slaughter and ruthlessness. To further its progress, one should indulge in endless killing and comprehend the way of slaughtering. * heart - This exercise is the most basic of White tiger divine exercise. Unless one comprehends this exercise well, they will never be able to practice other martial skills of White tiger divine exercise, this heart exercise is also the best and quickest way of slaughtering! (Ch-42) * Tiger Divine Fist - After using this skill, not only did a frightening power burst out, but it also released an seemingly endless amount of Slaughter Qi, engulfing all of the vitality from the opposite party. Vermilion Bird Skill * Vermilion Bird Divine Exercise corresponds to the fire element. * Bird Divine Exercises could allow one to create and release a flame. This flame was essential in alchemy. * Bird Fire Wings - (Movement Martial Technique) it allows Chen Xiang flames to transformed into a pair of gigantic wings rising behind his back, looking like a pair Phoenix wings.Gave speed boost and Flight(Ch-15) * King Fists - It is a basic attack skill of the Bird Divine Exercise(Ch-26) Black Tortoise Divine Skill * Black Turtle Divine Skill corresponds to the water attribute, and specializes in defense. * Wall * Escape * Tortoise Tian Luo Cover Envelops the user in water to defend against attacks. Utilizes the principles of hard and soft. * Sky * Tortoise External Strength Technique A technique to improve the practitioner's body. Involves being refined through intense heat. First is to be smelted within liquid metals. Later steps require much higher temperatures. Category:Cultivation Techniques Category:Fire Techniques Category:Wood Techniques Category:Water Techniques Category:Earth Techniques Category:Metal Techniques Category:Divine Techniques